Yu Feng/History
History He made his debut in Season 6 using the Berserker account Brilliant Edge. At the end of Season 6, he earned the "Best Newcomer" award, and was crowned champion along with his Blue Rain teammates. Plot Volume 4: All-Star Weekend On Day 3 of All-Star Weekend, Yu Feng walks onto the stage. Yu Feng joins Team A with Zhou Zekai, Jiang Botao, Yu Wenzhou, Huang Shaotian, Chu Yunxiu, Li Hua, Tang Hao, Zou Yuan, Sun Xiang, Su Mucheng, and Yang Cong. In the third round of the Individual Challenge, Yu Fang is put against Wind Howl's Fang Rui. The two slowly lower each other's health evenly, until Fang Rui makes a mistake. Yu Feng sees this opportunity and takes advantage of it. This leads to his victory to a match that took five minutes. He waves to the fans and leaves the stage. With Team A winning the Team Challenge, Yu Feng and Team A win the overall match.Volume 5 In Blue Rain's first match of Group Challenge against Tiny Herb, Yu Feng duels against Gao Yingjie. Yu Feng uses his Berserker’s higher endurance to grind down Yingjie’s Witch. In the second match of the Group Challenge, Yu Feng loses.Chapter 394 Volume 5: Deception Yu Feng is a part of the crowd that is watching Huang Shaotian attempts to fight Ye Qiu. After seeing Loulan Slash fight Huang Shaotian, Yu Wenzhou asks Yu Feng of his option on Loulan Slash. He gives the rundown on Loulan Slash by complimenting on his awareness and ideas, but says he was not able to grasp the rhythm of the battle. Yu Feng watches the duel between Huang Shaotian and Loulan Slash. Yu Feng sees Loulan Slash use the Enrage skill to turn the tempo around in the match. Yu Feng watches Shaotian’s Troubling Rain kill Loulan Slash. Volume 10: Four Guild Alliance He participates in the Team Battle against Samsara in the finals, and uses the level 70 Berserker skill Crimson Storm, and with his Silver Weapon, Rushing Thunder Sword, that has the passive ability that imbues his attacks with lightning elemental damage, dealt massive damage to the ambushed Samsara team. After his attack ended, he prepared for the next wave of attacks to use. He sees his captain Yu Wenzhou being engaged by Jiang Botao's Spellblade attack, Electric Wave Formation, and attempts to help him, but is stopped by Wu Qi and Lu Boyuan. He fights the Assassin Wu Qi evenly and is supported by Huang Shaotian in order to perform a pincer attack on Wu Qi. The two coordinate their attacks; consequently, Wu Qi's health diminished quickly. Jiang Botao comes to support with an Ice Wave Formation, and so, he has to escape quickly from the attack's area of effect. The battle in the first half of the Season 8 finals nears the conclusion as it was a 2v1. After the first player fell, it was Yu Feng versus Zhou Zekai. Yu Feng loses to Zhou Zekai, who has a sliver of health left. His team is beaten 7.5 to 2. During the 2nd half of the Season 8 finals, he is put into the Individual Competition, as the starting player, to secure a win for his team. Unfortunately, his opponent is Zhou Zekai who defeats him. Due to him holding all the hope of Blue Rain winning the Individual Challenge, they lose the finals because only 1 point was needed to advance to the group stage.Volume 10 Volume 11: Ticket War During the summer transfer for Season 9, he transfers to Hundred Blossoms. His goal is to become the core of the team, which is something that Blue Rain could not offer him. He is appointed as the captain of the Hundred Blossom, and takes control of the "First Berserker" Blossoming Chaos, which was previously used by Sun Zheping.Volume 11 References